leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma
}} Abilities cooldown by seconds every time she damages an enemy champion with an ability, halved to seconds on every basic attack. |targeting='Gathering Fire' is a on-hit effect and spell effect ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *The flat cooldown reduction of Gathering Fire for , and is applied per target hit, not per spell that hits a target. For example, an Inner Flame hitting all five enemy champions at once will reduce the cooldown of by 10 seconds. *The flat cooldown reduction of Gathering Fire for and is applied per tick of damage. A max-duration tether will reduce the cooldown of Mantra by 6 seconds. |video=Karma IVideo }} Karma fires a burst of energy that detonates upon hitting an enemy, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and them by 25% for seconds. |description2=If Inner Flame hits an stealthed enemy, the detonation effect still remains visible. |leveling= |range=950 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} bonus:}} Inner Flame deals bonus magic damage and leaves an area of effect that enemies inside by 50%. If Soulflare does not strike a target, the area is created at maximum range. |description2=After seconds, the area detonates, dealing magic damage to all enemies inside. |leveling=''Soulflare scales with ranks in '' |leveling2= | }} |range= }} | }} Karma forms a tether between her and the target enemy champion or monster, dealing them magic damage over 2 seconds at -second intervals and granting of them for the duration. |description2=If the target does not break the tether by moving out of range, they are for a short time. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= | }} |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana }} bonus:}} Focused Resolve heals Karma for 20% upon being cast. |description2=If the tether is not broken after the 2 seconds, Karma is once again healed for 20% and Focused Resolve's duration is increased. |leveling=''Renewal scales with ranks in '' |leveling2= }} | and grant true sight on targets that have a tether applied to them. * If the target of Renewal dies midway through the tether, Karma will instantly receive the second half of the heal. |video=Karma WVideo }} }} Karma shields the target ally or herself for 4 seconds and grants them bonus movement speed for seconds. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} bonus:}} Inspire's shield overflows with energy, increasing the target's shield and granting them 60% bonus movement speed for seconds. |description2=Additionally, allied champions near the primary target are shielded for half the total amount for the same duration, and gain the same movement speed bonus. |leveling=''Defiance scales with ranks in '' |range= }}| }} Karma empowers her next basic ability within 8 seconds, placing it on the same cooldown as its basic form upon cast. |description2='Karma' begins with one rank in Mantra and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling=''Ranks in Mantra improve the additional effects of empowered abilities.'' |cooldown= }} | }} References cs:Karma de:Karma es:Karma fr:Karma pl:Karma pt-br:Karma ru:Karma zh:卡尔玛 Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Slow champion Category:Snare champion Category:Shield champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Haste champion Category:Root champion